celebridades_e_muito_maisfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Selena Gomez
Selena Marie Gomez '(Grand Prairie , 22 de julho de 1992 ) é uma cantora, atriz, compositora, empresária, produtora, estilista e dubladora norte-americana de origem mexicana. Como atriz, estreou na série infantil ''Barney e seus Amigos, no início dos anos 2000. Ganhou destaque internacional ao estrelar a série vencedora do Prêmio Emmy, Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place, exibida pelo Disney Channel, interpretando Alex Russo. |local_de_nascimento = Grand Prairie , Estados Unidos|gênero_(s) = Pop ,dance-pop|ocupação(ões) = Cantora Atriz Dubladora Modelo Produtora Executiva Empresária Estilista Compositora|período_em_atividade = 2002-presente|gravadora(s) = Hollywood Records ( 2008-2014) Interscope Records (2014-presente )|afiliação(ões) = The Scene , Zedd , Taylor Swift , Demi Lovato , Ed Sheeran ,Gwen Stefani , Rock Mafia , Benny Blanco|página_oficial = http://www.selenagomez.com/}} Ela formou sua banda The Scene, após assinar um contrato com a Hollywood Records em 2008, eles lançaram os álbuns de estúdio Kiss & Tell (2009), A Year Without Rain (2010) e When the Sun Goes Down (2011), antes de se separarem em 2012. Em 2013, ela lançou seu primeiro álbum em carreira solo, Stars Dance, que estreou em #1 na Billboard 2006 e vendeu mais de um milhão de cópias mundialmente, além de ter rendido seu primeiro single entre as dez mais tocadas da Billboard Hot 100, "Come & Get It", que alcançou a sexta posição da tabela, e ainda a fez ganhar seu primeiro VMA. Seu segundo álbum de estúdio, Revival, foi lançado em outubro de 2015 e vendeu 117 mil cópias em sua semana de lançamento nos Estados Unidos, além de ter garantido o #1 na Billboard 200, o material teve três singles entre as dez mais populares da Billboard Hot 100: "Good for You", "Same Old Love" e "Hands to Myself". Sua carreira nos cinemas teve início em 2010, quando protagonizou o filme Ramona & Beezus. Selena também atuou em outros filmes, como Monte Carlo, Resgate em Alta Velocidade, Tudo Para Ficar com Ela e outros. Mas foi com Spring Breakers, que ela abraçou uma imagem pública cada vez mais madura. Antes de estrear nas telonas, Selena atuou em filmes feitos para a televisão, como Programa de Proteção Para Princesas, além do longa-metragem de sua série de TV. Gomez é a dubladora oficial da personagem Mavis, protagonista da série de filmes de animação Hotel Transilvânia. Além do entretenimento, Gomez se aventurou em outros empreendimentos. Ela já trabalhou para causas de caridade, e mais notavelmente trabalhou com a UNICEF por vários anos. No outono de 2010, Gomez lançou sua linha de roupas Dream Out Loud, através da K-Mart. Em 2011, ela lançou seu perfume autointitulado, além de ter uma parceria com a Adidas e ter sido escolhida para substituir Gisele Bundchen como a nova embaixadora da marca de shampoo, Pantene. Desde o início de sua carreira musical, Selena já vendeu cerca de 128 milhões de cópias. Em 2018, foi nomeada como uma das "maiores artistas femininas da década" pela revista Billboard, ocupando a 6º posição e sendo a mais jovem da lista. Biografia e carreira '''1992–1999: Nascimento e infância Selena Gomez é filha única de Ricardo Joel Gomez e Amanda "Mandy" Cornett, uma atriz de teatro antigo, que tinha 16 anos quando deu à luz Selena Gomez.910 Os seus pais separaram-se quando ela tinha cinco anos de idade, em 1997. Sua mãe casou-se em 2006 com Brian Teefy,11 com quem Mandy teve duas filhas, sendo uma abortada espontaneamente,12 chamada Scarlett, e a mais nova, Grace Teefey, que está saudável. O seu primeiro nome é uma homenagem à cantora texana Selena Quintanilla-Pérez.13 Selena é filha de pais mexicanos, sendo tanto norte-americana por ter nascido nos Estados Unidos como mexicana por parte de seus pais e avós, por isso ela sempre teve muito contato com suas origens tendo feito sua Quinceañera, ela entende o espanhol mas não sabe falar fluentemente. Um de seus planos é gravar um álbum inteiro em espanhol. Ela chegou a começar a produção em 2011 e 2012 gravando sete músicas na língua e com influências de ritmos latinos, os planos eram lançar o álbum após o Stars Dance (2013), mas por causa da troca de gravadora e problemas pessoais a produção foi engavetada.141516 Selena viveu em Grand Prairie até 1999 quando mudou-se com sua mãe Mandy para Los Angeles, junto com sua melhor amiga Demi Lovato, para que ambas começassem suas carreiras. Selena tem uma irmã mais nova chamada Grace Elliot Teefy, que nasceu em 2013 da união de sua mãe Mandy e seu padrasto Brian Teefy. 2000–2005: Início da carreira Ver artigo principal: Barney e Seus Amigos Gomez começou sua carreira em 2000, com apenas sete anos, no seriado infantil Barney e Seus Amigos, onde interpretava a personagem Gianna. Ficou em Barney até meados de 2003, especificamente, da sexta a oitava temporada. No último ano do programa, Gomez fez uma participação no filme Pequenos Espiões 3-D: Fim de Jogo, no papel da 'Garota do parque aquático'. Em 2005, interpretou no filme inspirado em uma série original, chamado Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire, no papel da personagem Julie. 2006–2008: Rumo à fama Ver artigo principal: Os Feiticeiros de Warvely Place Em 2006, finalmente fez seu primeiro papel notável, interpretou a personagem Emily Grace Garcia no filme Brain Zapped, que no final, acabou não sendo lançado. No meio do ano de 2006, Gomez foi contratada pelo Disney Channel, fez uma participação em Zack e Cody: Gemeos em Ação, interpretando Gwen, em meados de agosto. Fez os episódios pilotos de séries como What's Stevie Thinking?, e em 2007 o piloto de Arwin!, ambos cancelados devido a baixa audência. Em julho de 2007, fez uma participação em Hannah Montana, interpretando a vilã Makayla. Em 12 de outubro de 2007, estreou no Disney Channel a primeira série protagonizada por Selena, Wizards of Waverly Place, o sucesso foi tanto que o episódio de estreia arrecadou 5,9 milhões de espectadores. Cantou a música de abertura, intitulada de "Everything Is Not What It Seems", em fevereiro de 2008, lançou sua primeira música profissional, Cruella de Vil, do clássico 101 Dálmatas. Protagonizou seu primeiro filme, que estreou no dia 16 de Setembro de 2008, Um Outro Conto da Nova Cinderela foi um show de criticas e também reforçou a carreira de cantora da atriz, que interpretou a música "Tell Me Something I Don't Know", que debutou o número #58 na Billboard Hot 100. Posteriormente, fez sua primeira participação no clipe de "New Classic" de Drew Seeley, com quem protagonizou o filme. Antes do lançamento do filme, Gomez deu uma entrevista à MTV em agosto de 2008. Selena Gomez disse sobre o futuro de sua carreira musical: "Eu estou pensando em formar uma banda, eu não serei uma artista solo, acho que não quero somente o meu nome ligado à mídia. Vou cantar e eu estou aprendendo a tocar bateria e guitarra". Gomez anunciou mais tarde no seu Twitter que o nome da banda seria The Scene, mas sua gravadora Hollywood Records, sugeriu que o nome do grupo fosse Selena Gomez & The Scene. 2009: Início da carreira musical e ''Kiss & Tell'' Ver artigo principal: Selena Gomez & The Scene, Kiss and Tell Em Junho de 2009, Gomez protagonizou ao lado de sua amiga de infância, Demi Lovato, o filme Programa de Proteção para Princesas, interpretando Carter Mason, o filme arrecadou 9,8 milhões de telespectadores e é um dos maiores filmes originais do Disney Channel. Também fez uma participação especial em Sunny Entre Estrelas, no episódio "Battle of the Networks' Stars" interpretando ela mesma. Gomez assina contrato com Hollywood Records, e em 29 de Setembro de 2009 lança seu primeiro álbum de estúdio, Kiss & Tell com a sua banda Selena Gomez & The Scene e tendo também como seu primeiro single, a música "Falling Down" que entrou para o Billboard Hot 100 com pico no número #62. Para o álbum, Gomez escreveu apenas uma da treze faixas, I Won't Apologize, pois não queria que Kiss & Tell abordasse sua vida pessoal. Em 11 de dezembro de 2009, "Naturally" foi lançado como o segundo single, se transforma em um grande sucesso, entrando para o Billboard Hot 100 no número #29 e no Hot Dance Club Songs debutou o número #1. "Naturally" que tem composição e produção com a Rock Mafia, chegou ao Top 20 de 14 países. Mesmo não tendo entrado no Top 20 americano, foi certificado com single de platina pela venda de 1,2 milhão de downloads no país. O videoclipe da música recebeu 1 milhão de exibições no YouTube na primeira semana, tendo até hoje já recebido mais de 260 milhões de exibições. No final de 2009, a banda ingressou em sua primeira mini-turnê, House of Blues 2010 Tour com apenas nove apresentações, realizada nos Estados Unidos. E em fevereiro de 2010, na Kiss & Tell Tour com dez apresentações, realizada nos Estados Unidos, Canadá e Reino Unido. O álbum vendeu 1.207.000 de cópias no mundo segundo a Nielsen, e foi certificado como Disco de Ouro nos Estados Unidos, Canadá, e Argentina. 2010: A Year Without Rain e estreia no cinema Ver artigo principal: Ramona e Beezus, Monte Carlo e A Year Without Rain Gomez começou com a carreira cinematográfica no dia 23 de Julho de 2010, com o filme Ramona and Beezus, protagonizado ao lado da pequena Joey King. O longa-metragem arrecadou mais de 27 milhões de dólares em bilheteria e recebeu críticas positivas.21 Ao final de maio de 2010, Selena anunciou que o primeiro single do segundo álbum da sua banda, seria "Round & Round" e foi liberado em 18 de junho do mesmo ano na Rádio Disney, o videoclipe foi exibido dois dias depois no Disney Channel. Em 22 de junho, "Round & Round" foi lançado no iTunes, e anunciado que o segundo álbum da banda se chamaria A Year Without Rain. O single entrou para o Billboard Hot 100 no número #24 e no Hot Dance Club Songs debutou o número #2. A Year Without Rain foi lançado em 21 de setembro de 2010, estreando na posição #4 da Billboard 200, também vendendo 66 mil cópias na primeira semana. Até o final do mesmo ano, foram lançados os singles "A Year Without Rain", e sua versão em espanhol, "Un Año Sin Lluvia". A banda ainda tocou na Jingle Balls 2010, um evento anual que reúne algumas bandas para tocarem juntas nos Estados Unidos. O single de "A Year Without Rain", estreou o número #35 do Billboard Hot 100 sendo esse seu pico, e Hot Dance Club Songs debutou o número #1. A edição deluxe deste disco acompanha um DVD que conta com duas produções, intituladas Girl Meets World e Girl on Film, ambos documentários - um aborda a trajetória de Selena e outro mostra os bastidores de uma sessão de fotos. O DVD também conta com os bastidores da gravação do clipe do single "A Year Without Rain", além de trazer também os clipes dos singles "Round & Round" e "Naturally". O álbum vendeu 1.150.000 cópias no mundo e foi certificado como disco de ouro nos Estados Unidos,22 Canadá, Brasil, e como Disco de Platina no Chile e Polônia. 2011: When The Sun Goes Down e amadurecimento profissional Ver artigo principal: When The Sun Goes Down Em 15 de fevereiro de 2011 a Universal Music Portugal confirmou que um novo álbum de Selena Gomez & The Scene já estava sendo gravado, e que o mesmo seria o primeiro álbum da banda em espanhol. Selena confirmou mais tarde em seu twitter, que na verdade seria um álbum bilíngue, e que daria uma pausa para ingressar em sua nova turnê A Year Without Rain Tour, com apenas um mês de duração. Após a turnê, a banda voltou a trabalhar no álbum e Selena confirmou que o nome do álbum seria My Outher Side, mais decidiu trocar o nome por When The Sun Goes Down. Em 8 de março, lançou o single "Who Says" que entrou para o Billboard Hot 100 no número #24 e teve pico em #21, no Hot Dance Club Songs debutou o número #1, e foi certificado como single de platina, pela venda de mais de 1 milhão de downloads. No dia 7 de junho, foi lançado como single promocional a faixa "Bang Bang Bang" disponível no iTunes, e no dia 14 de Junho foi lançado "Dices", versão espanhol da canção "Who Says" para download digital no iTunes. Em 17 de Junho, lançou o segundo single "Love You Like a Love Song" e o vídeo da música estreou dia 23 de Junho, o single já vendeu cerca de 3 milhões de downloads pagos, sendo o single de mais êxito da banda. O álbum ainda conta composições de Britney Spears (em Whiplash), Katy Perry (em That's More Like It) e Pixie Lott (em We Own The Night). Selena também trabalhou como compositora, escrevendo as canções "When the Sun Goes Down" e "Outlaw". When the Sun Goes Down, vendeu na primeira semana 78 mil cópias, que também estreou na posição #4 da Billboard 200, mas na segunda semana alcançou a posição #3 na parada, com vendas acima de 44 mil cópias. Em setembro seguinte, Gomez anunciou a canção "Hit The Lights" como o próximo single, sendo este o primeiro álbum de Selena a ter três singles de divulgação. Até o momento, o álbum vendeu 2.200.000 cópias no mundo, sendo 800 mil nos Estados Unidos. Sendo já certificado como disco de ouro nos Estados Unidos, Canadá, Brasil, Espanha, México, Indonésia e como disco de platina na Polônia. 2012: Foco em filmes Ver artigos principais: Hotel Transylvania, Spring Breakers, Behaving Badly, Getaway e The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex Em janeiro de 2012, Gomez anunciou que ela iria colocar sua carreira musical em espera, a fim de se concentrar em sua carreira de atriz, e que a banda estaria tomando um hiato: "Minha banda e eu estamos nos separando por um tempo. Este ano vou priorizar os filmes e a atuação e quero que minha banda toque onde quiser e com quem quiser. Nós voltaremos, não antes de um tempo. Eu os amo e amo vocês."32 Em agosto, Gomez apareceu em alguns filmes. O primeiro em que "apareceu" foi em Hotel Transilvânia, um filme de animação, onde emprestou sua voz para a personagem Mavis, no elenco também estavam Adam Sandler e Steve Buscemi. O filme lançado em 21 de setembro de 2012. Em seguida, Gomez apareceu em Spring Breakers, do diretor Harmony Korine, ao lado de James Franco, Vanessa Hudgens e Ashley Benson. O filme estreou no Festival de Veneza em 4 de setembro de 2012 e foi lançado nos Estados Unidos em 22 de março de 2013. Spring Breakers ousou ao mostrar Gomez e Hudgens, oriundas da Disney, apenas de biquíni durante toda a produção e, em alguns momentos, ingerindo substâncias ilícitas Além disso, Selena filmou uma participação especial em Aftershock e gravou os filmes Behaving Badly, baseado no livro While I'm Dead... Feed The Dog e que só seria lançado em 2014, e Getaway, ao lado de Ethan Hawke, que seria lançado somente no ano seguinte.33 Gomez também retornou ao set de gravação de Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place para gravar um especial de uma hora da série, intitulado The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex. O especial foi lançado em 15 de março de 2013 no Disney Channel estadunidense.34 2013–2014: Stars Dance e For You Ver artigos principais: Stars Dance e For You Em março de 2013, Gomez revelou que não iria mais trabalhar com a banda The Scene e que entraria em carreira solo. Em uma entrevista ao HitFix, Gomez anunciou que "Come & Get It" seria o single carro-chefe do seu primeiro álbum solo e que seria lançada no dia 8 de abril. A canção tem uma forte influência de música indiana e Selena adotou um pouca da cultura do país nas apresentações do single. A primeira performance da faixa ocorreu no MTV Movie Awards, onde Gomez usou um vestido vermelho, inspirado nos trajes femininos da Índia, e um bindi na testa. Essa performance gerou uma certa polêmica, pois líderes hindus dos Estados Unidos exigiram desculpas da cantora após sua apresentação com um símbolo religioso na testa, referindo-se ao bindi utilizado pela artista. Oficiais da Sociedade Universal do Hinduísmo chamaram a performance de "insensível", e exigiram que ela não repetisse isso em sua turnê mundial. Selena ainda cantou a canção no Radio Disney Music Awards e Billboard Music Awards, além de vários programas de TV, em todas usando o polêmico bindi. Após uma estreia na 45ª posição da Billboard Hot 100, a canção atingiu a 6ª colocação, tornando-se no primeiro trabalho de Gomez que se posiciona entre as dez primeiras posições desta parada. O single também foi certificado como tripla platina pela RIAA. Em 7 de maio de 2013, Selena lança o clipe de "Come & Get It" em um programa dedicado a ela, denominado MTV Firts: Selena Gomez, transmitido pela MTV americana. O clipe foi dirigido por Anthony Mandler e teve um enredo focando nos quatro elementos. O videoclipe recebeu duas indicações ao MTV Video Music Awards de 2013, ganhando a categoria Melhor Vídeo de Pop.36 Em 23 de julho de 2013, Gomez lança Stars Dance, seu primeiro álbum em carreira solo, apesar do material ter vazado na internet na madrugada do dia 15 de julho. Em sua primeira semana o álbum vendeu mais de 97 mil cópias no Estados Unidos, consequentemente debutando no topo da Billboard 200. O álbum alcançou o topo do iTunes de 46 países, incluindo Estados Unidos e Brasil. O material recebeu criticas medianas, obtendo uma média de 59, em uma escala que vai até 100, no Metacritic, que se baseou em dez resenhas de publicações especializadas na área da música. Em março de 2013, Gomez revelou que não iria mais trabalhar com a banda The Scene e que entraria em carreira solo. Em uma entrevista ao HitFix, Gomez anunciou que "Come & Get It" seria o single carro-chefe do seu primeiro álbum solo e que seria lançada no dia 8 de abril. A canção tem uma forte influência de música indiana e Selena adotou um pouca da cultura do país nas apresentações do single. A primeira performance da faixa ocorreu no MTV Movie Awards, onde Gomez usou um vestido vermelho, inspirado nos trajes femininos da Índia, e um bindi na testa. Essa performance gerou uma certa polêmica, pois líderes hindus dos Estados Unidos exigiram desculpas da cantora após sua apresentação com um símbolo religioso na testa, referindo-se ao bindi utilizado pela artista. Oficiais da Sociedade Universal do Hinduísmo chamaram a performance de "insensível", e exigiram que ela não repetisse isso em sua turnê mundial. Selena ainda cantou a canção no Radio Disney Music Awards e Billboard Music Awards, além de vários programas de TV, em todas usando o polêmico bindi. Após uma estreia na 45ª posição da Billboard Hot 100, a canção atingiu a 6ª colocação, tornando-se no primeiro trabalho de Gomez que se posiciona entre as dez primeiras posições desta parada. O single também foi certificado como tripla platina pela RIAA. Em 7 de maio de 2013, Selena lança o clipe de "Come & Get It" em um programa dedicado a ela, denominado MTV Firts: Selena Gomez, transmitido pela MTV americana. O clipe foi dirigido por Anthony Mandler e teve um enredo focando nos quatro elementos. O videoclipe recebeu duas indicações ao MTV Video Music Awards de 2013, ganhando a categoria Melhor Vídeo de Pop.36 Em 23 de julho de 2013, Gomez lança Stars Dance, seu primeiro álbum em carreira solo, apesar do material ter vazado na internet na madrugada do dia 15 de julho. Em sua primeira semana o álbum vendeu mais de 97 mil cópias no Estados Unidos, consequentemente debutando no topo da Billboard 200. O álbum alcançou o topo do iTunes de 46 países, incluindo Estados Unidos e Brasil. O material recebeu criticas medianas, obtendo uma média de 59, em uma escala que vai até 100, no Metacritic, que se baseou em dez resenhas de publicações especializadas na área da música. O segundo single do álbum, Slow Down , foi lançado em junho de 2013 como single promocional. O vídeo vazou na internet em 19 de Julho do mesmo ano, forçando a gravadora a antecipar a sua estreia, enviando o vídeo para a conta de Selena no VEVO no mesmo dia. No dia 20 de Agosto de 2013, a canção foi oficializada como single e enviada para as rádios dos Estados Unidos. A canção teve seu ápice na Billboard Hot 100 ao atingir a 27 posição da tabela. Gomez entrou em sua primeira turnê solo, sendo a sua segunda mundial. Com uma super produção, com trocas de figurinos e dançarinos, além de um grande palco em forma de ‘S’, a Stars Dance World Tour passou pelo Canadá, Europa e Estados Unidos. Após marcar shows na Austrália, Gomez cancelou por motivos pessoais, logo depois os shows na Ásia também foram cancelados, consequentemente, a turnê inteira foi cancelada abruptamente, após 55 apresentações na América do Norte e Europa, a cantora alegou que precisava "ter um tempo consigo mesma". Em 2015, em entrevista a revista Billboard, a artista revelou que precisou cancelar a turnê por ter sido diagnosticada com lúpus e precisou fazer quimioterapia.38 Em junho de 2014, um calendário oficial da Universal Music Group que caiu na rede listava que Gomez lançaria uma coletânea de grandes êxitos, intitulada For You, em novembro do mesmo ano, o que de fato aconteceu. Em 6 de novembro de 2014, Gomez lançou de surpresa o single "The Heart Wants What It Wants", junto com seu videoclipe. Na canção, Gomez comenta o seu conturbado relacionamento com Justin Bieber. Para divulgar o single, Gomez apresentou-se na 42° edição do American Music Awards, onde preferiu não usar grandes elementos no palco, destacando apenas sua voz e sua interpretação. Gomez ficou bastante emocionada durante a performance e quase chorou enquanto cantava, assim emocionando todos que estavam na cerimônia como a cantora Taylor Swift que não segurou as lágrimas. Em 24 de novembro de 2014, chegava nas lojas e em plataformas digitais, a compilação For You39, que reuniu seus sucessos solo e com a banda Selena Gomez & the Scene, o álbum estreou na 24° posição da Billboard 200 vendendo apenas 17 mil cópias em sua semana de lançamento. Após a apresentação no AMAs, "The Heart Wants What It Wants" teve um aumento significativo em vendas e execuções em rádios, o que resultou em sua entrada entre as dez mais populares da Billboard Hot 100 na 6° posição, sendo a segunda vez que Gomez entrava no top 10. Com o lançamento de For You, o contrato de Gomez com a gravadora Hollywood estava encerrado, no mês seguinte ela assinaria com a renomada Interscope Records. 2015–2016: Filmes e ''Revival'' Ver artigo principal: Revival Após findar o seu contrato com a Hollywood Records, com o lançamento da coletânea For You, Selena assinou com a gravadora Interscope, e seu primeiro single no novo selo foi I Want You to Know, na qual empresta os seus vocais para a canção do DJ Zedd. A faixa é o carro-chefe do segundo álbum do alemão, True Collors. A canção estreou na 17° posição da Billboard Hot 100 e com vendas estimadas em 100 mil downloads legais. Gomez retornou a indústria cinematográfica com In Dubious Battle, projeto do ator James Franco. A história gira em torno de uma greve de catadores de maçãs na Califórnia. Na trama, novecentos trabalhadores iniciam uma batalha contra os latifundiários, liderados pelo condenado Jim Nolan (Nat Wolff). Selena é o único nome feminino do elenco, que conta ainda com Josh Hutcherson. Selena também filmou em The Revised Fundamentals of Caregiving, ao lado de Paul Rudd. No longa, a atriz interpretou Dot, uma mulher sensual que decide viajar junto com Bem Benjamin (Paul Rudd), um cuidador fugindo de um divórcio, e um jovem que tem distrofia muscular e é obcecado por sexo, Trevor. As gravações ocorreram em Atlanta. O filme foi lançado em 24 de junho de 2016 no Netflix. Gomez também entrou para o elenco da comédia Neighbors 2: Sonority Rising, interpretando Madison, presidente de uma irmandade de estudantes. No elenco ainda estão Zac Efron e Chloë Moretz. O filme teve previsão de estreia para 2016. Além disso, Selena fez uma participação especial no aclamado The Big Short, interpretando ela mesma. Em 15 de junho de 2015, Selena é anunciada como o novo rosto da marca de produtos capilares Pantene. Segundo previsões, ela assinou um contrato milionário com a marca, é estimado que Gomez receba 3 milhões de dólares (em torno de 9,2 milhões de reais) ao ano. O primeiro comercial estrelado por Selena foi liberado no mesmo dia com a campanha Strong Is Beautiful: Em 22 de junho de 2015, Gomez lançou o carro-chefe de seu segundo álbum solo, "Good for You"41 com participação do rapper estadunidense A$AP Rocky. O single vendeu 179.000 downloads em sua primeira semana, tornando-se a segunda maior semana de estreia feminina do ano. A canção alcançou o topo do iTunes de cerca de 70 países, incluindo Estados Unidos e Brasil. Na Billboard Hot 100, a canção estreou na #9 colocação e virou o primeiro single da cantora a estrear no top 10, posteriormente a faixa atingiu a #5 posição. O segundo single, "Same Old Love", foi lançado em 9 de setembro e estreou na #43 posição da Billboard Hot 100, posteriormente a canção alcançou a 5ª colocação da tabela. Em 22 de julho de 2015, Selena revela que seu novo álbum se chamaria Revival pela sua conta no Instagram, e que o mesmo seria lançado em 9 de outubro do mesmo ano.42 Faltando exatamente um mês para o lançamento de Revival, novamente usando o Instagram, Gomez postou imagens com os dizeres "This is My Revival" (Esse é o meu renascimento) e logo depois revelou a capa de Revival, onde aparece nua. Revival foi lançado para o mundo em 9 de outubro de 2015, sendo o primeiro com o selo da Interscope Records. Foi descrito como o renascimento da artista que pela primeira vez contou um pouco da sua vida pessoa em sua música, o álbum também é o seu primeiro lançamento musical sem qualquer relação com Disney. O álbum alcançou o topo do iTunes de 40 países, incluindo Estados Unidos e Brasil. Ele ocupou a #1 posição da tabela musical Billboard 200, assim como seu álbum de estreia. Em sua semana de lançamento, Selena divulgou o álbum no The Ellen DeGeneres Show, The Today Show e The Tonight Show. No mesmo mês, a cantora anunciou a sua segunda turnê mundial, Revival Tour, que terá início em maio de 2016, em Las Vegas. O material recebeu críticas geralmente favoráveis, obtendo uma média de 74, em uma escala que vai até 100, no Metacritic, que se baseou em nove resenhas de publicações especializadas na área da música. Em novembro de 2015, apresentou-se no American Music Awards, onde divulgou Same Old Love. A Billboard selecionou-a como uma das melhores da noite e escreveu que a performance "ofereceu o melhor colírio para os olhos da noite",44 enquanto a Entertainment Weekly avaliou que a intérprete "entregou o que pode ter sido a apresentação mais sensual da noite" e Brittany Spanos da Rolling Stone adjetivou-a de "elegante".45 Em dezembro do mesmo ano, ela se apresentou no Victoria's Secret Fashion Show com um medley de Hands to Myself e Me & My Girls. Depois, Gomez foi homenageada pela Billboard no evento Woman in Music, onde recebeu o troféu Chart Topper, que reconhece o #1 da cantora com o lançamento do Revival e as boas posições de Good for You e Same Old Love, no evento ela apresentou uma versão acústica da última citada. O júri da premiação comentou sobre o assunto: "Queremos reconhecer esse momento para uma mulher que se tornou um modelo para tantas, uma feminista, uma voz independente cujo álbum novo a mostra de verdade como uma artista madura”. Em 23 de janeiro de 2016, Gomez foi a atração musical do Saturday Night Live, apresentado por Ronda Rousey. No programa, ela cantou um medley de Good for You e Same Old Love, e fez uma performance de Hands to Myself, terceiro single de Revival. Após o programa, a canção teve um aumento de vendas e execuções em rádios, o que resultou em sua entrada entre as dez mais populares da Billboard Hot 100, alcançando a 7° posição, enquanto o single anterior, Same Old Love, ainda estava entre as dez primeiras posições, sendo a primeira vez que a artista coloca duas músicas simultaneamente no top dez americano. Em agosto de 2016, por meio da turnê Revival, a cantora anunciou uma pausa na carreira para lidar com ataques de pânico e depressão causados pelo lúpus. “Eu quero ser proativa e focar em manter minha saúde e felicidade e decidi que o melhor caminho a seguir é dar um tempo… Eu preciso enfrentar isto de cabeça erguida para garantir que estou fazendo todo o possível para o meu bem”, disse.46 Ela fez sua primeira aparição pública em 2016 no American Music Awards, onde estava indicada para dois prêmios: Artista Feminina Pop/Rock Favorita e Artista do Ano. Gomez ganhou ganhou o prêmio na categoria de Artista Feminina Pop/Rock Favorita, fazendo um discurso de agradecimento inspirador e muito íntimo, que gerou a frase: If you are broken, you do not have to stay broken.47 2017–presente: 13 Reasons Why e terceiro álbum de estúdio Em 4 de fevereiro de 2017, Gomez postou um trecho de uma nova música em seus stories no Instagram, causando grande comoção e entusiasmado entre os fãs.48 Após cinco dias, o DJ norueguês Kygo publicou um trecho de sua colaboração com Gomez. Gomez e Kygo confirmaram o single intitulado "It Ain't Me" através de suas contas de mídias sociais uma semana depois, no qual foi lançado em 16 de fevereiro. A música alcançou o top 10 da Billboard Hot 10049 e vendeu mais de 10 milhões de cópias mundialmente. Ver artigo principal: 13 Reasons Why Gomez foi a produtora executiva da adaptação em série do romance Thirteen Reasons Why.50 Ela compartilhou o primeiro trailer do programa em 25 de janeiro de 2017, e ele estreou na Netflix em 31 de março de 2017. Características musicais Selena tem uma voz classificada como soprano e possui um alcance de 3,2 oitavas (A2-C#6), sua voz tem um timbre muito claro, frágil, brilhante e tem uma técnica que tem melhorado no decorrer dos anos.51 Influências Cita como sua maior influência a cantora Britney Spears. Selena fez um tributo à cantora em sua turnê We Own the Night Tour em 2011. Spears escreveu uma música para o álbum When the Sun Goes Down, intitulada "Whiplash", Selena diz: "Eu ouvi a canção e fiquei apaixonada por ela, eu a achei muito divertida e cativante, então fui gravar no estúdio e me disseram: 'foi co-escrita por Britney Spears', e eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco."52 Gomez diz que ainda sem lembra do primeiro show de Spears que foi.53 Seu nome foi dado graças à cantora latina Selena Quintanilla-Pérez, da qual sua mãe era fã e, assim, decidiu dar o nome dela para sua filha, que também tem descendências latinas. Selena cresceu ouvindo as músicas em espanhol da cantora. Outra influência é a cantora Katy Perry que foi lançada no cenário musical no mesmo ano de Selena, a mesma já compos músicas para Selena, como "Rock God" para o álbum A Year Without Rain e "That's More Like It" para o álbum When The Sun Goes Down. Selena ainda tem como como influências latinas cantoras como Jennifer Lopez, Belinda e Shakira, e na música dance a cantora Cheryl Cole. Em sua carreira de atriz, Gomez tem como influência as atrizes Rachel McAdams, Meryl Streep e Jennifer Aniston.[carece de fontes] Estilo musical Com seu primeiro single em 2009, "Falling Down", prometia marcar sua estreia com uma forte influência do pop rock. Ficou nesse gênero apenas no seu primeiro single, já no segundo single de 2010, "Naturally" já trazia influências de disco e dance-pop. Quando lançou o single em 2010, "A Year Without Rain" trouxe influências dos singles anteriores e do disco music.55 Assim como a canção, o álbum A Year Without Rain vinha com electropop e dance-pop como gêneros predominantes, com fundições de eurodance, disco, R&B, dancehall e reggae.56 O uso do teen pop foi usado por Gomez em seus trabalhos relacionados ao disney channel, como as canções "Cruella de Vil" e "Fly to Your Heart", fora "Tell Me Something I Don't Know" do filme Another Cinderella Story, ambas canções de 2008. Em 2011, com o lançamento do single em 2011, "Who Says", Selena usou mais uma vez o dance-pop, com influências do R&B contemporâneo. Já o segundo single do álbum When The Sun Goes Down em 2011, "Love You Like a Love Song" apostou em um novo estilo, o electro-funk e dance pop.57 When The Sun Goes Down contou com a volta do pop rock nas músicas de Selena, o uso básico do electro pop, reforço do dance pop, e foi insirida a forte influência do gênero musical new wave.58 Em Stars Dance, Selena conta com uma pegada mais pop e electro, como podemos ver nas músicas "Slow Down", "B.E.A.T." e outras. Os principais estilos musicais usados por Selena são o pop e dance-pop, fora as fusão do estilo da música disco dos anos 70/80 que a sonoriedade de Gomez faz.59 A mesma, em 2008, quando começou a carreira musical, recebeu os títulos de "Princesa do Pop Adolescente"/"Princesinha da Disney" por ter, na época, seu gênero predominante o teen pop e surpreendendo com o pop rock em seu álbum de estreia, em 2009.60 Filantropia Selena Gomez estava envolvida na campanha UR Votes Count que ajudava a encorajar os jovens a saber mais sobre os candidatos presidenciais de 2008 (Barack Obama e John McCain).61 Em outubro de 2008, Selena foi nomeada pelo segundo ano consecutivo, porta-voz da campanha Trick-or-Treat da UNICEF que incentiva crianças a arrecadarem dinheiro para ajudar outras crianças ao redor do mundo. Ela disse que estava extremamente entusiasmada em "encorajar outras crianças a fazerem a diferença no mundo.".62 Em outubro de 2008, Selena Gomez participou do evento beneficente "Runway For Life" no St. Jude's Children's Hospital.63 Ela também é a porta-voz do Borden Milk; onde apareceu em campanhas publicitárias impressas e na televisão.64 Selena foi nomeada embaixadora do DoSomething.org depois de se envolver com o curtametragem Island Dog, que ajudou cachorros em Porto Rico.65 Ela é a porta-voz da State Farm Insurance, e gravou comerciais para a TV; que foram ao ar no Disney Channel, para aumentar a consciência de ser um(a) motorista consciente.66 Selena Gomez está envolvida com o RAISE: Hope For Congo uma instituição de caridade que ajuda a aumentar a conscientização sobre a violência contra as mulheres no Congo.67 Em março de 2009 Gomez é nomeada oficialmente a Embaixatriz Internacional do Fundo das Nações Unidas para a Infância (UNICEF), em direito das crianças e dos adolescentes.6869 Em sua primeira missão oficial, viajou para Gana em 4 de Setembro, 2009 por uma semana para testemunhar em primeira mão as condições sanitárias de crianças, incluindo a falta de água potável, alimentação, educação e saúde. Selena disse: "Todos os dias, 25.000 crianças morrem por diversas causas que poderiam ser evitadas. Eu junto com a UNICEF, acreditamos que podemos diminuir esse número de 25.000 para zero. Eu sei que podemos conseguir isto, porque cada momento, a UNICEF está presente, proporcionando às crianças, ajuda necessária para garantir que mortalidade caia para zero e se torne uma realidade.".70 Selena esteteve envolvida no Disney's Friends for Change, uma organização que promove o "comportamento ambiental amigável", e aparece nos anúncios publicitários no Disney Channel.71 Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, e os Jonas Brothers gravaram "Send It On", uma música que serve de tema da campanha Disney's Friends for Change. A música estreou no Hot 100 na posição #20.7273 Disney's Friends For Change irá direcionar todos os lucros com "Send it On" para o Disney Worldwide Conservation Fund.72 Em outubro 2009, Selena fez uma surpresa visitando uma escola de Los Angeles como parte do programa "A Day Made Better" que foi patrocinado pela OfficeMax. Em fevereiro de 2011, Selena viajou para o Chile para testemunhar os estragos de terremoto e se reunir com as famílias do programa apoiado UNICEF, "Programa Puente", que ajuda as famílias a entender melhor e desenvolve habilidades para lidar efetivamente com a educação infantil, desenvolvimento e outras questões relacionadas com a educação dos filhos. A partir de sua experiência viagem de campo, Gomez disse: "A UNICEF está a ajudar as famílias chilenas sair da pobreza, prevenir a violência dentro do lar e promover a educação. Para testemunhar em primeira mão as lutas dessas famílias, e também sua esperança e perseverança, foi verdadeiramente inspirador."74 Um mês depois Gomez participou do projeto Pack Touch Celebrity, com edição limitada, custom-made de garrafas de água com água da torneira das casas de cada advogado de celebridades, para arrecadar fundos e aumentar o perfil para a limpeza programas de água e saneamento.75 Ela também é destaque no vídeo "Selena's UNICEF Message", postada no YouTube, por sua conta, para promover algumas campanhas. Em dezembro de 2011, Selena foi visitar Hana, uma menina de 13 anos que sofria de uma doença rara, progéria. A menina possuía o grande sonho de conhecer Selena e poderia morrer a qualquer momento. Para realizar este sonho, Selena foi rapidamente para o hospital.76 No encontro, Hana deu a Selena uma pulseira, que ela usou numa coletiva de imprensa, no Rio de Janeiro.77 Em 2012, é nomeada a primeira embaixadora da Fundação Ryan Seacrest78 e é sempre vista em ações comunitárias e visitando crianças em hospitais, além de contribuir com a divulgação da fundação. Empreendedorismo Publicidade Em julho de 2008 Gomez fez parte da Sears Back-to-School, uma campanha publicitária de moda. Como parte da campanha, Gomez foi apresentada nos comerciais de televisão. Em agosto de 2009, Gomez também sediou a Sears Arrive Air Casting Band 79-. A fim de selecionar cinco pessoas para a primeira Sears Air Band, que realizou no Video Music Awards 2009. Em 2011 Gomez também gravou um comercial para o MuchMusic Video Awards, exibido pelo canal MuchMusic nos Estados Unidos e Canadá para a divulgação do evento, o qual ela mesma foi a apresentadora. Julho Moon Productions Em outubro de 2008, Gomez lançou sua própria companhia de produção, Julho Moon Productions, e parceria com a XYZ Films.80 Como parte do acordo Gomez terá a oportunidade de ser capaz artigos opção, contratar escritores e criar pacotes de talento para fazer compras para os estúdios. Além disso, como parte do acordo, XYZ Films permitirá que Gomez atue e produza pelo menos dois filmes. A revista Variety afirmou que: "Em agosto, XYZ Filmes fechou um acordo semelhante com a Time Inc. e gestão da produção do Coletivo-empresa para financiar o desenvolvimento de conteúdos da mídia impressa gigante para o bigscreen ... Como parte do acordo de julho Moon-XYZ, Selena Gomez terá a capacidade de cherry-pick projetos da vasta biblioteca de Time Inc., que inclui Time, Sports Illustrated, Fortune e Life. " Dream Out Loud Em agosto de 2009, Gomez anunciou seu plano para lançar sua própria linha moda, chamado "A Out Dream Got by Selena Gomez". Em março de 2010, Selena abriu sua própria grife de roupas intitulada Dream Out Loud com afiliação da marca K-Mart. Por onde veio lançar a linha "A Out Dream Got" um mês depois. A coleção é composta de vestidos e características boêmias, tops florais, jeans, saias, casacos, cachecóis e chapéus, todos feitos de materiais reciclados ou eco-friendly. Gomez disse que a linha vai refletir seu estilo pessoal e descreveu as roupas como sendo "bonita, feminina, e boêmia",81 e: "Com a minha linha, eu realmente quero dar as opções dos clientes sobre como eles podem colocar seus próprios olhares juntos ... Eu quero as peças que podem ser fáceis de vestir-se ou para baixo, e os tecidos ser eco-friendly e orgânicas é super importante ... Além disso, as etiquetas terão todos alguns dos meus citações inspiradas neles. Eu estou apenas olhando para enviar uma boa mensagem. "'' Gomez, que não tem formação em moda, em parceria com designers Tony Melillo e Sandra Campos, tanto que já trabalharam com grandes nomes casas de moda,82 Gomez disse da parceria: " Quando me encontrei com Tony e Sandra, fui imediatamente à vontade com eles e agora eles são como família para mim ... Eles são tão criativos e eu amo como eu posso apenas chamá-los sempre e falar com eles sobre tudo, mesmo que seja apenas sobre a mudança de um botão ... Eles foram tão legais sobre tudo." A marca vai ser fabricados por, Melillo e Campos juntou com a Nova-iorquina de vestuário Adjmi e formado por Adjmi CH Brands LLC; a qual é a holding para a marca.'' Perfume Foi anunciado em 14 de julho de 2011, que Gomez tinha assinado um acordo de licença com a Adrenalina, uma marca de produtos, de esportes radicais e de aventura, com temática marca de estilo de vida, para desenvolver, fabricar e distribuir uma fragrância da atriz. Espera-se para estrear na primavera de 2012. Presidente e C.E.O. de Adrenalina, Ilia Lekach, disse: "Estamos muito entusiasmados por trabalhar com a Ms. Gomez e vai revelar mais detalhes relativos à fragrância medida que nos aproximamos da data de lançamento."83 Mais tarde Gomez, através de seu perfil no Twitter, confirmou que estava trabalhando em uma nova fragrância.84 Em dezembro de 2012, foi lançada uma promoção em que os primeiros 100.000 participantes que ajudassem a escolher os aromas para a fragrância de Selena Gomez iriam receber uma amostra grátis do perfume antes mesmo que ele esteja nas lojas (apenas para residentes dos Estados Unidos). Além disso, 10 sortudos poderiam ganhar uma viagem à Nova Iorque para ajudar Selena a decidir seu perfume final.85 Seu perfume foi lançado em maio de 2012, pela Macy's. A nova fragrância da Selena Gomez, que foi intitulada com seu próprio nome, é a representação da atriz em forma de aroma: refrescante e doce, mas calorosa no interior. Incluindo notas de topo de framboesa, pêssego e abacaxi, a fragrância começa como uma paleta frutosa que lentamente se dissolve nas notas de coração de frésia roxa, sândalo e amora, antes de se transformar nas notas de fundo de chocolate, baunilha e âmbar.86 Vida pessoal Gomez mora desde 1999 em Los Angeles com sua mãe Mandy e seu padrasto Brian. Desde então estudou por Home School, até maio de 2010 quando completou seu segundo grau. Suas melhores amigas são as também atrizes e cantoras Taylor Swift, e Vanessa Hudgens. Em 2009, Gomez teve um breve romance com seu colega de gravadora Nick Jonas, da banda Jonas Brothers e mais tarde com seu colega de elenco David Henrie, que namorou até março de 2010. No mesmo ano, boatos de que teve um breve relacionamento com os atores Taylor Lautner e Cory Monteith surgiram. Em março de 2011, ela assumiu publicamente seu namoro com o cantor canadense Justin Bieber, juntos mantiveram um relacionamento de idas e vindas por quase 4 anos, mais vieram a terminar definitivamente no fim de 2014.8788 Em 2015 houve boatos que ela havia ficado com o produtor e DJ alemão Zedd.89 Em 2017, Gomez iniciou um novo relacionamento com o cantor canadense The Weeknd.90 Em 2010 Gomez recebeu um pagamento de 5,5 milhões de dólares segundo a revista People.91 Selena Gomez anunciou em agosto de 2016 que iria dar uma pausa na carreira para tratar a depressão e a ansiedade, causadas pela sua doença, a lúpus. Ela então cancelou todos os seus shows previstos para os próximos meses, assim deletando os calendários (as agendas) da sua página oficial e se afastando das redes sociais.92 Filmografia Cinema Televisão Categoria:Atrizes dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Atrizes de Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place Categoria:Cantoras Categoria:Cantoras dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Nascidos nos anos 90 Categoria:Nascidos em 1992